Falling Hard For You
by MaggieTrum130
Summary: It all started with a simple hello. Clare fell for him right from the start. For Eli it was different. He fell for her eyes. Before they knew it, they were tangled into each other with loads of problems. What happens when Clare's past catches up with her?
1. Confronting

This is my first fan fiction. But I'm going to start by chapter then I'll finish book one! If you find something wrong in the chapter tell in the reviews! Thanks and enjoy the first chapter!

**~~~Chapter 1: The New Boy**

His smile just took her breath away. He was so perfect his smile,his eyes, his everything.  
Then Clare was alarmed by the sound of Alli trying to get her attention.

"So what should I wear tomorrow?" said Alli

"Hmmm... Wait What?"

"Ahh who's the guy you have a crush on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you aren't this out of it."

"Just to let you know I am completely fine."

"Yeah, sure you are"

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Clare just tell me who you're looking at!"

"Fine, it's him"

As Clare pointed to the direction of a boy who was seated by himself, reading a book of poetry. He was wearing a nice black button up shirt, gray pants, and a what seemed to Clare a guitar pic neckalace. She tought he had interesting style and a great choice of books. Alli interupted Clare's day dream and said she should go talk to him. Clare was feeling confident strutting her new look, her hair was completely different and she came back with a whole new wardrobe. Clare went over to talk to him. As she was walking over she was thinking of things to say to him. Still super nervous, she approached him.

"Um hey, I couldn't help but notice but.. what poetry book are you reading?"  
He stared blanky at her...  
"Uh well it's not a poetry book..." responded the boy "Oh just from where I was sitting it looked like a poetry book, so what is it?" "Aquaman"  
"Wait did you just say Aquaman?"  
"It's a comic book, one of my favorites."

Just as Clare was to respond back the class bell rang and that meant lunch was over. Before the mysterious guy left he said, "Um, I never did catch your name?"

Clare responded, "Oh Clare, Clare Edwards"  
"Pretty name, Oh and um I'm Eli by the way, Eli Goldsworthy."  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Will I see ya around?"  
"Yeah most definitely!"

Clare was shocked. She couldn't believe that she didn't make one clutzy move.  
She couldn't wait to tell Alli either.

**~~Later In The Day~~**

"Finally last period is over!" thought Clare. She met Alli up in the hall on their way out.

"So give me all the details what happened!" screamed Alli "Quiet down, I think the whole school heard you."  
"Oh please just tell me"  
"Well I think it went well."  
"I guess that's better than nothing."

There was a long pause..

"You know I think no one really noticed the new me, maybe I should go back to wearing my glasses?"  
"No you shouldn't!" scrolled Alli

As Clare was pulling out her glasses from her bag. Alli knocked them out of her hand. They flew towards the road.  
Then a black hearse ran over them. As the driver got out Clare was stunned to see that it was Eli.

"I think they're dead" responded Eli.  
"Oh that's ok... I don't need them, I got um laser eye surgery." Clare said almost fainting to the ground. Eli looked at her wierd.  
"You have pretty eyes"  
"Well thanks..."  
"I'll go over here for a second." said Alli sarcasticly "Um hold out your hand." Eli said romanticly "Ok wierd you'd say that but ok." Clare held out her hand and Eli put a piece of paper in it.  
"Um my hand is not a trash can!"  
"Look at the paper."

Clare looked and saw a phone number on it. "Call me or text me any time." Eli got back into his car and drove away. When Alli came back she couldn't help but squeal.

"For a new boy he certainly must've had a great first day." said Alli sarcastically


	2. The Bad and the Good

**Aloha guys! I hope you like this chapter! I know it was forever since I wrote this chapter. But hey sometimes things can be worth the wait! Enjoy your fan fiction you Eclare lovers!**

**

* * *

Clare's POV:**

It had been a week since my embarrassing act in front of Eli. _Why did he have to be so amusing?_ I thought while laying in bed. It was early in the morning. I could hear my parents 'bickering'. I loved my parents. I just didn't understand why they were fighting so much? Did dad so something; maybe he cheated on mom? No dad would never! Would he? The only person to help me through this was Eli. Alli is to caught up in her own problems than to worry about me. Dave, Connor, and Wesley had their own friendship circle to worry about. I would see Adam time to time but I think he had his own fights/problems to worry about. Maybe it's true I guess the only person I did have was Eli. Just then I heard a shatter from downstairs._ There goes another plate_. I thought, I went to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked at how bloodshot my eyes look. This fighting must stop. But I'm to weak to take on both of them. I took a shower and got dressed in a new outfit Alli helped me pick out. I went downstairs. I didn't hear any yelling which was a good sign. I walked into the kitchen. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I looked down and saw my foot bleeding. I saw piece of what looked like glass. I looked at the detail into the plate. It had been a plate from when I was Kindergarten, I made it as a gift to my mom, now it just lays there own the floor..._broken_.I went back upstairs to bandage my foot. Just then I heard my mom come in. "Clare!" she walked into the bathroom and looked at the deep cut bleeding and dripping on the floor. "Oh Clare what happened!" Before she could come over I jumped up. "Mom it's nothing, I just stepped on a piece of glass." I limped out of the bathroom and downstairs. My mom came after me. "Clare! Come back here!" I stopped in the middle of the kitchen trying not to step on glass. My mom stopped before coming in the kitchen. She looked around, "Oh I guess I didn't clean up my mess." Her mom chuckled a sad laugh. It wasn't sad it was...depressing. I sighed and got myself a bagel. I got a call from Eli. I've been talking to Eli a lot since my big embarrasment. I guess some advice Alli gives is good? I picked up my phone, "Hello." I could hear birds chirping in the background. Guessing he was outside?

"Uh, Hey Clare"  
"Hi Eli."  
"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school today?" I could hear my sigh, could my mom her my conversation?  
"Yes that would be lovely!" I hung up and grab my stuff from my bedroom. I couldn't believe it! I was getting a ride from the hottest boy in Degrassi, well in my eyes. Well my day is starting to go right!

* * *

**Yeah I know it was short. I was writing this at 3 in the morning. Girl got to get some sleep. Just consider it the short chap. I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Comment, rate, subscribe, review what ever it is just do it. =)**


	3. The Truth

** Hey dollfaces here is the third chapter. I haven't been getting any reviews, just people subscribing. It would just make my day to see people like rate or review it not just 'Alert' it.

* * *

Eli's POV:**

Early in the morning, birds chirping, the girl I adore riding in the front seat. I knew giving her a ride to school would make her flattered. While on our way to school it was complete silence in Morty. I started tapping my fingers to the beat of the music. My favorite song was on, _"Walking the Demon" By Bullet For My Valentine_. I turned down the music. "Clare, Are you okay you seem tense." It was a moment of silence for Clare and I. She started fiddling with the lining in her jeans. "Well I think my parents are divorcing." The way she said it was sorta..._weary_. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Clare, It's fine, your not even sure." She just looked at me blankly and sighed she pulled of her one of her flats. I saw the longest cut, yet maybe the deepest cut I have ever seen. "Clare what in the hell happened?" This time I saw way more tears flooding down her cheeks. I switched the radio station to her favorite. Her favorite song came on, she started sobbing slower and sung the words softly.

_But your so hypnotising_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me similing in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravling_  
_And your love is where im falling_  
_But please dont catch me_

She wiped away her tears, "Can I tell you at lunch, _alone_." Did she just say 'alone'? Clare Edwards, the girl I have been adoring since they day I met her. She wanted to talk to me ALONE! I calmed my thoughts and cleared my throat. "Yeah, yeah sure anytime." She chuckled out a small laugh with still a little tears. I sighed, "Clare you do know you can talk to me anytime, _alone._" I saw her pale cheeks turn a bright red. I guess I make her cry and blush. _Yeah two points for Eli! _I thought to myself. "So you like Demi Lovato?" I asked Clare throwing a hint of my smirk. She lifted a brow, "Yeah, why you like her too?" I thought of things to say. Maybe I should tell her I do like Demi Lovato's music. I finally found my words or peace. Knowing it was best just to her I didn't like her, "Psssh Elijah Goldsworthy does not listen to girly music!" With a little anger in her face she looked outstanding just sitting there. "So you're saying I'm girly. Besides you're lying!" SHIT! She got me. How'd she figure out I was lying? "Fine I like her only a little bit." She let out a huge laugh that startled me. "Wow! That would be great to blackmail you for!" As she giggled harder I was parking Morty in the Degrassi parking lot. I let her breath for a minute. We got out and walked towards the step. Alli stopped Clare for a big hug. We got into Degrassi. "I'll see ya in English." I stated to Clare. She looked like she just had the best time of her life! I knew she was into me.

**Clare's POV: **

_Why? Why,why,why!. I screamed in my head._ He was so mesmerizing! His smirk; Drived me insane. His compliments; Make me blush a big red. My favorite thing about him was his eyes! They were so beautiful a nice light shade of jade. Every time I looked into them it was like walking in a maze of green. Yep every time I looked at him my heart would sink all the way to my feet. Gosh Eli Goldsworthy! Altough I was looking forward to English, I still kinda wasn't. If I did go it meant seeing Eli and being distracted by him. Even his back was amusing! _Should I just ditch_, I thought. Nah, I already ditched once and I got detention for it. I had officially finally fell in love with Elijah Goldsworthy. Sometimes I wonder if he was doing this to me on purpose. History was over and I rushed out. I really wanted to go to English now. Was there some sort of Elijah disease? If there was I totally had it. I walked into English before anyone else did. Moments later Eli arrived, "I wass wondering if you wanted to skip again?" Was he joking? I had been through enough of his games. That's when I connected eye contact with him. Oh boy, Just look away Clare. "May I ask why?" I asked I wasn't going to go off with him and dilly dally! " is doing a review of yesterdays lesson." Great why ! She just had to pick today to review. "Fine I'll go." Eli did a unique grin, one that wasn't usual of him. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him. We decided that we were going to skip the rest of the day. But what's more worse than getting caught right?

* * *

**Yep it's a cliffyhanger xD I couldn't help it. Just remember R&R! It makes me happy whether you know it of not! So please click the little button down there and review! Do I sound really pushy? =/**


	4. Emotions

**Hey guys! I came to thought to put songs in here just for fun. For now on I'll do it, that way you guys can enjoy music I listen to. The last two songs in the last chapter was _Catch Me-Demi Lovato_ (No I ain't no Disney freak!) and the obvious one _Walking The Demon-Bullet For My Valentine_. Enjoy my Eclare lovers!**

** Plus anyone have some ideas for my next chapter. I'm running low on fuel here (I do have a plan for when they date, OUCH SPOILER) =/ I'm also going to include Eli's ex (dead). I watched the episode today, I feel that Julia is a crappy name. I'm going to change her name to, 'Margret' not because it's my name (Maggie), I wouldn't do that _**

**P.S. This chapter is going to be long to make up for my short chapters (maybe =/) :D**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

It was a little chilly. We were sitting in front of the floral shop. There was a silence when I tired to break it, "So what did you wanted to tell me?" I said chewing on my baby tomatoes. Clare looked sick. It looked something she hated to talk about, "It started with me waking up early, my parents were fi-" I cut her off, " How early?" Did I really just ask her that? Smooth Elijah, real smooth. I remembered when I would do that kind of stuff with Margret. Gosh I needed to get over Margret. Margret was pretty but not as _beautiful_ as Clare. I turned back to Clare. "Around 4:30 in the morning, why?" I caught an awkward gaze from her. _'OUCH'_ I thought even her awkward gaze was beautiful. With Margret she barely even looked at me. I couldn't help my self I looked back at Clare. "I was just wondering..." Great making even more fool of myself. It wasn't like me. I should stop thinking about Margret. Clare concentrated a bit on twaddling her fingers. "Clare could you tell me the rest of the story?" She looked up in confusion. God I loved that look.

"Hm? Oh, Well I walked downstairs and I didn't hear any yelling which was a good sign." I chuckled to myself, Good Sign? That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard. She slapped me on my arm. "OW! What was that for?" I said rubbing my arm. She glared at me like a tiger getting ready to pounce on it's prey. I kinda cringed at the thought of Clare pouncing on me and ripping my throat out, I would kinda enjoy it though. My thoughts were interrupted by Clare, "It's not funny thinking your parents could be anywhere strangling each other by the throat!" I couldn't help it. Her thoughts were so hilarious! Even I don't worry about that stuff. "To cut it short I stepped on a piece of glass while walking into the kitchen. It was a plate I decorated for my when it was her Birthday. I'm just surprised by that my Mom or Dad didn't think twice before throwing it." I just let my mouth hang open. I kinda wanted to cover my mouth and gasp but it wasn't my 'style'. I felt really bad for Clare. For a minute I heard sobbing, it was Clare. I let my arms wrap around her body like a snake. She jumped at what I was doing. Clare looked up into my eyes. I knew she couldn't resit my pools of jade green. She laughed at her self, "Sorry this is foolish of me." I threw one of my smirks at her. Even chuckled a little, "Why should you be sorry?" She looked down. guessing that if she looked into my eyes she would get frustrated. "Isn't it rude?" I let out a huge laugh with a little thud on my chest. "OUCH!, Why?" Clare busted out laughing knowing that she would give me bruises. Why? Why do girls have the joy of hurting a boys? "Clare?"

"Yes? I'm present." Clare stated with a grin on her face. Ahh she was learning well from the master of sarcasm. "Do you wanna go to The Dot, maybe get some milkshakes?" Soon she was smiling and rushing out of her seat. _I knew it_, I thought smiling.

Clare's POV:

He was so amazing, in my thoughts Eli was so much better than KC. I wish, only wish that Eli would ask me out. When we got to The Dot I ordered a Monkey Chunky milkshake. Eli couldn't help but laugh at the fact it had 'Monkey' in it's name. Though he was the one who got a Rocket Blast-Off. Which was pretty much mint,ice cream,and chocolate chips. He told me it was he favorite milkshake when he was a kid. I giggled at the thought of what Eli looked like when he was a kid.

"Could you not giggle, it makes me feel like you're bashing on my childhood." I giggled some more. "Sorry I was just imagining what you looked like when you were a kid." He looked down in embarrassment, _Yes! Score one for Clare for making him blush_, I thought. I heard a song in the back ground that made me want to puke as hard as I could. My smile disappeared. "Clare is something wrong?" I turned my head so it didn't look like I was about to cry. The fact KC gave into Jenna's winks,smiles,flirts made me want to scream. I heard more of the song

_Hey, Mr. Perfect_  
_I miss the silly games_  
_Talkin' on the phone_  
_You're drivin' me insane._  
_Oh, Mr. Perfect_  
_Where is the attitude?_  
_Dancin' in the rain_  
_It's a battle everyday._  
_So in love that you act crazy_  
_Mr. Perfect_

_The more I listened the more it was like last year all over again. I hated Jenna Middleton! I finally made my way back to Eli's question. "It's just this song was written by one of my backstabber of a friend." Eli looked confused but then relief came to his face along with a 'O'. I just wanted to tear apart everything in sight. I was relieved when another song came on. I could feel Eli's eyes on me as I stared at my milkshake. Eli lifted my chin with his finger. "Clare, you need to move on, get over her. Her lost that she left someone as good as you." Right after I saw him wink and followed by a smirk. "Speaking of the Devil." I muttered out. Just in a minute I saw Jenna's eyes on Eli. __Great, she wanted him to_.

Eli's POV:

"She definitely looks like a backstabber." I told Clare as the smiley blonde came in. She looked a little chubby. Great chubby,blonde,cheerleader,backstabber,hippie style, and grayish blueish eyes. Just how Margret was, I am so glad that I my interest in girls has changed. She looked like she was ready to cheer any moment. I hate those kind of chicks. They irritate me in a way. That's how I pissed Margret off. I told her I didn't want to go to one of her little 'games'. All of this happened before I became Eli:The Goth Boy. Back then I had my hair shorter and straighter. I wore more of graphic tee's, colored skinny jeans, and listened to Pop music. The day Margret died was when I realized I didn't like bright colors or my hair and so on. I told Margret that I hated peppiness,cheerleaders,neon hippie crap, etc. She got pissed and got out of my 'average' car. She just started walking. That was the last time I saw her. Then a few days later I heard she was reported missing and then found dead by the edge of a creek. Jenna reminds me of her which makes me really disgusted. "I'm going to the restroom." Clare said as she got up. Great guess who was walking over. Jenna.

* * *

**Another cliffyhanger :D I don't feel like this was long but it kinda was. I loved the ending. The song that was mentioned in the story was _''-Jessica Tyler_. I regret but I did it. I pormise to have the next one up soon. If you have song requests or maybe story ideas leave them in the reviews. Thanks! R&R! :D**


	5. Backstabbing Girl

**Hey guys! I now have links to the songs from the story on my author's page. I can't wait for next week on Degrassi! The song in my last chapter was ''-Jessica Tyler (yeah still regret it) By the way how would you guys feel if one of Eli's relatives came around? Yeah I don't have much to say right now =/ This chapter probably isn't the greatest of them all either =/

* * *

**Eli's POV:

_Brat!_ I thought as Jenna came walking towards me. What the hell, where was her football, stuck up, jock? Ugh she reminded me so much of Margret it made me want to tear my throat out! Her hair was so straight it kinda bothered met! Ugh she was so perfect yet ugly it killed me inside! Finally she made it to my table, "Ugh, Hey." I looked at her with my 'What-The-Hell-Do-You-Want' looks. She looked terrified, so terrified it looked like she was about to run off and tell her mommy. That's how I like to scare off people I hate. "May I help you?" I said in a mean way. I wonder what Clare was doing. Probably bawling her eyes out in the restroom. Jenna looked around. Yep mission accomplished, I officially scared her pants off! "I was wondering if you were knew here?" Did she really ask me that question? I gave her another look. I was terrifying the shit out of her it was scary. Just then I got a text from my mom- _Hey your little cousin, Maddie is coming to stay for a week. _Great I have to deal with the most annoying relatives now! "Yeah I'm new, is there something I could help you with?" She slid into chairs sit. Great she was making her self comfy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" She said starting to draw circles on my hand. I pulled away fast. I gave her more of my evil glare now. "If this is someway to try and get me to go out with you, nice try" She looked at me confused. Suddenly she got up before she left she said, "All I know is that Clare doesn't deserve any guy as good as you or KC." She then ran off. Just then Clare walked out of the restroom. Her eyes were a little watery and red. She had been crying. "What did Jenna say to you?" She said as if someone stabbing a knife through her back. Which she probably was imagining Jenna doing that. I looked at her and grabbed her hand. "She asked me out." Clare started sobbing again, "I know Eli, you don't want to be around a sobbing female so you can leave." I squeezed her hand tighter so she felt secure, "I said no and told her that she was better off without me, but in a meaner way." Clare looked up with her big blue eyes. She faintly smiled with a sigh of relief. I payed for our milkshakes and we walked out.

"So what do you want to do now Blue Eyes?" I asked Clare as she put her jacket on. She looked around like she was lost, "Let's go to the park." I loved the park it was a pleasant place to be it was quiet,peaceful, and backstabbing free. We climbed in Morty and we drove to the park. I turned up the music and Clare started humming with song, progressing into softly singing it.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you want to cry_  
_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go_

Those were the last words I heard from her before we got to the park.

* * *

**Ha yes this is another cliffhanger :) I wish I could have made this chapter more longer but I couldn't cause I had to sleep. I'll be making up to you guys tomorrow =) The song in this chapter was 'Already Gone'-Kelly Clarkson. I have a strange addiction to this song because it makes me think of Eclare (I don't know.) Please R&R! I would highly appreciate it. It does make me happy whether you know it or not =) Thank you Eclare lovers! **

**PS I do believe that this was the worst chapter I have written so far =(**


	6. Interruptions

**Hey guys! I noticed my story have been getting around! You guys are the best! I would like to give thanks to my peeps on Degrassi Wiki for inspiring to start writing FanFiction! Again reviews are awesome! If you didn't know I have links to the songs from the story on my User Page! From what I know I like writing things in Eli's view, with Clare I feel I have to be wordy =/ Thanks again for your subscribing and reviews! **

**PS There is a new character in this chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

The sun was shining straight across Clare's face. She looked beautiful. I was listening deeply to the radio. I was waiting for my favorite song to come on. Clare hated punk/rock, I wanted to show her that my kind of music was awesome. She was into that Justin Bieber crap, or was she? Finally my favorite song came on! I started taping my fingers on the steering wheel to beat. I started siging it softly,

_This is what i brought you._  
_This you can keep._  
_This is what I brought,_  
_You may forget me._  
_I promise to depart,_  
_Just promise one thing,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Clare looked up at me smiling. "I didn't know you liked AFI." Clare said with a smile. Her lip gloss was glistening in the sun. Still so beautiful. "Of course I do!" The song made it's transition to Miss Murder. Usually they do that on the radio. If the first song was really short they would add another song to it. Even Clare started sining softly to it. "I thought you were into that Justin Bieber crap." She stared up smiling. Probably because I said Justin Bieber. I hated that little nugget. Justin Bieber was another guy out singing for money,chicks, and publicty. Clare sighed, "I kinda grew out of just pop and rap, I barely even like rap. I like listening to country and acoustic music, time to time I listen to punk/rock." Suddenly another song came on, Clare immediately whipped her hand to volume. She sung the first verse softly but very proud.

_When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

We arrived at the park. "Where to Blue Eyes?" Clare giggled slightly at Blue Eyes, my new nickname for her. She told me she hated being called Clare-Bear because that nasty brat, Jenna gave her that nickname. "Well your lucky, I brought a blanket and the sun is going down so we can watch the sunset and later the stars." Blanket? When did she bring a blanket? Oh well I get to watch the sunset with her. This was romantic, I guess. I was with Clare that was all that mattered. We walked over to spot that was suitable for stargazing. I think tonight would be a great night to tell Clare I love her. Would I be rushing it? Though Margret was just other thing in the past now, I had no grudge anymore. I think it would be rushing it. "It looks beautiful." Clare sighed while laying down. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I have to admit her outfit was pretty hot.

I started looking at the sun set. "Clare?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me. Her blue eyes were shining so bright I cringed. Her hair was a perfect kind of curl. Her smile was a smile I had never seen before. "I have to ask you something." I can't believe I was about to tell her this. It had been 6 weeks now. I think I do love her. "Yeah?" She asked with her own style of a smirk. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. Finally I had the courage. It takes a lot for a girl to make a man to actually think! "These past 6 weeks I have been..." _Find the words Eli!_ Clare giggled again but then her expression went blank as if she thought of something bad. "Look _Clare Fiona Edwards_ I have feelings for you, I love you!" I finally got it out! I did it! Clare just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She snapped out of it quickly. "_Elijah Jacob Goldsworthy_, I love you too!" She giggled at the fact that she thought she didn't know my middle name. Her eyes blew up like the big blue ocean wide around the world. I definitely did love her. "Congratulations! You actually got my middle name right!" I smiled, not a smirk, a real true smile.

**Clare's POV:**

I can't believe it I said it! He said it! I lost my thoughts and looked at him. We haven't even kissed yet! Eli got closer, really close. Eli and I were touching hands. Eli's eyes looked into mine, "Yep I definitely love you Clare Edwards!" He said with a giggle. Eli's giggle were tough but cute at the same time. Oh how my heart melted! "I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy." I stated as Eli's lips gently touched mine. His lips were so warm and soft against mine. I could get use to this! His tongue slithered across my bottom lip. Even his tongue was soft. I opened my mouth a little. I was pretty scared. I didn't know whether or not if I was going to mess up this kiss or make it as perfect as it could get. I doubt I could make it perfect. We had been barely kissing when I heard a yell of a little girl, "Eli!" As soon as Eli heard that he pulled away quickly. "Oh great." Eli said to himself. The girl looked short and energetic. She was more like ten years old than anything. Eli stood up and cleared his throat. "Cousin!" He said less enthusiastic. She ran to him in her short little skanky skirt. Who would've guessed Clare Edwards would get jealous of a ten year old?

"Clare this is my little cousin, Beth." She leaned in for a hug from Eli. Beth turned to me after the hug and said, "It's short for Elizabeth, I didn't really like Liz." I straighten my back and stuck my hand out, "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards. Eli's...uh...English Partner." Great Clare great excuse! Eli looked at me weird. Great! "Well it looks like you guys were doing something more than studying." Then she looked up at me then over to Eli, like a possessed robot. She scared me a little, "Beth where is Aunt Catherine or your mom?" Eli asked trying to be as sweet as he could be. "Well Aunt Catherine ran to the car to get a water bottle and I kinda walked away." Eli popped his eyes open so big it looked like it hurt. "Beth Vaughn! Are you crazy Aunt Catherine is probably looking all over the place right now! Go back to the car!" Beth walked away slowly trying to give us guilt but she made her way back to the car with us guilt free. I sat down on the blanket and started twaddling my thumbs. Eli sighed and sat down. "I know I hate her too." Eli laughed it out. We spent the rest of the time staring at the stars with my head on his chest. Our perfect moment.

* * *

**Another cliffy! You may just have to get used to these cliffhangers! I hoped you guys liked this one! It was kinda my favorite. But Beth? I kinda hate her but I made her up =/ ****The songs in this story were _'Prelude 12/21 and Miss Murder (combined)'-AFI_ and '_The Only Exception-Paramore'_. I'll have the links to these on my User page! Thanks! R&R! **


	7. Love and Accidents

**All I have to say for this chapter is that it's going to be action packed! Enjoy! Thanks for you awesome reviews! They do make me happy!**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

It was early in the morning. I had a tendency of waking up early. I couldn't believe I kissed Elijah Goldsworthy last night! Thanks to his little cousin it was ruined. Yeah the joy of little kids. Not to say I hated them, I loved them. Something about Beth was weird. She gave me this vibe that made me feel scared. It was like she didn't want me around Eli, _kissing_ him. I had plans with Eli to have a picnic. I loved Eli but if Beth shows up I'll immediately leave. I just didn't like her. Finally I got out of bed and went downstairs and made me some pancakes, some for my parents too. I've been happy cause they weren't fighting anymore, at all! They seemed to settle their differences. Turns out my dad was having a drinking problem. As soon as I finished the pancakes my parents came downstairs. I knew they would smell the pancakes. I quickly finished eating. I was glad it was a Saturday. Eli and I could stay out till 9. I rushed to my room to take a shower. Once I was out I picked out my outfit. It was a floral blue skirt with a light blue jean jacket. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. My phone buzzed. It was a text message from Eli to meet him outside. _Perfect timing_ I thought as I walked downstairs.

I grabbed my purse and opened the door when I say a stuffed bear on the door step. It was wearing a t-shirt that read, '_Sorry I can't hang out with you today my mom forbid me to until our company was gone, sorry._' I felt a tear flow down my cheek. I threw the bear down the porch and I ran upstairs. Once I got upstairs I noticed the window was open. I knew I never left the window open unless I needed that breeze. I went towards my window and looked and saw Eli leaning against the railing of the balcony. I jumped, "You didn't really think I would stand you up?" Eli said, I turned around and went into the bathroom and removed my makeup. There was no way I was going to go anywhere with him. By accident I forgot to lock my window and Eli came in my room. "Clare it was an accident, the delivery guy messed it up. Before it got sent my mom said I couldn't cause of my cousin and aunt. Then she suddenly changed her mind and said I could. Besides the bear didn't even say the right thing." I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I laid down and sighed. "What was it suppose to say?" I asked him. He smiled and sat down next to me. He laughed and said, "It was suppose to say, _There is a time when someone can't stand to around someone, but somehow does because they love them. That person is you._" He said as he kissed me lightly on my forehead. I giggled.

"How did the bear say something so heartbreaking like that?" Eli turned to me, "I was doing it over the phone and the people eavesdropped." Eli laughed it all out. I even giggled, people who eavesdrop. Eli sighed and gently touched my face then he urged towards my pressed his lips to mine. His lips were warm. Then his tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for entry. I opened my mouth just a little. His tongue slipped into my mouth and so did mine. Our tongues moved together slightly with a beat. I pulled away, " So would you like to continue our day starting with that picnic of ours?" I smiled and stood up taking Eli's hand as he climbed out the window I went downstairs to tall my mom I was leaving and I ran out of the door. Eli was leaning against his hearse with that damn bear in his hand. I walked towards him slowly. Once I reached him he smiled widely. "This bear can be yours with out this t-shirt, if you want it still." I came into a hug with him. I loved his hugs. It was like hugging your own grizzly bear, except the fur. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Of course I'll have it." He gave me the bear as I tore of the t-shirt. We climbed into the hearse. Once he started the car the radio blasted with music loudly. I turned to look at him and gave him my, "Turn-The-Radio-Down-Or-You-Won't-Have-One' looks. Not a look I always use. Eli muffled to him self about how I was being to sensitive but I ignored it.

I looked in the back of Morty and saw a huge picnic basket. "Hey no lookies!" Eli scowled. I turned away and looked at him, "Hey who cares it will all get gobbled up anyway." I giggled to him. Eli's smile went into a smirk. When he gave me his smirks it was for flirting, I knew what was coming. "Clare you look beautiful without any makeup on." He winked at me. Ugh! The winks,smirks,compliments everything! It drove me insane but it was true I loved him enough to be with him. We finally got to the park. Eli parked in our normal parking spot, it was a normal place for Eli and I to be. Eli came around and open my door. He grabbed the basket from the back.

**Eli's POV:**

I swung open the back of Morty and grabbed the basket. Clare and I went to our normal spot. It was a clearing of nothing but grass with trees surrounding it for privacy. We set out the blanket and starting eating. Clare tried to throw a grape in my mouth but epicly failed. Gosh how she made me giggle. The sun started shining over us, directly at Clare. Even when she wasn't wearing make she still glowed. I smiled as I took a bite out of my apple. She looked over at me. "Eli?" I looked over at her. "Yeah?" She took a napkin and gave it to me. "You have whipped cream on your nose from the strawberries and whipped cream." She stated with a giggle. I went for more whipped cream and dabbed my finger in it. The next minute Clare and I were having a fight with whipped cream. She pinned me down and started painting a beard on me. I actually enjoyed it. I got up and splashed some on her face. She squealed, "Really? You had to!" I laughed, "Yes because you gave me a whipped cream beard." She looked up from the ground. I leaned in and kissed her gently. I could feel the whipped cream on my face go to her face. I would love to see Clare with a food beard. We pulled apart, she had a massive beard on her face. She giggled and wiped it away, as well as mine. We cleaned up. "So Blue Eyes where to now?" I grabbed the basket from her hands and we walked back to the car. "Well at the State Park they have a little thing where you can follow the roads to overlook the mountains." I knew she would say that. She has been wanting to go for a long time.

"Ah Skyline Drive, right?" I stated as I looked at her. She simply nodded and we climbed into Morty. We drove towards the State Park. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon and it would be perfectly hazy and a little bit chilly. Nice timing for a perfect moment. My phone buzzed as we parked near the brick wall the view. It was my mom asking we I would get back. I knew my mom would guilt me somehow to get me home early. Beth love me and all but sometimes she was clingy. She liked being around me and she had to talk me unless she wanted to the adults all day. Though before I left I told my mom it be around 9:00 in the evening before I'd be back! She could have made plans. I text her back stating it would be 9:00. Clare hoped up on the wall and looked over the mountains. I sat next her with one of my arms around her. I kissed her on the fore head. Guaranteeing that I would always love her and most definitely let her fall off the wall. The wall wasn't really high off the ground but close enough to fall over to the pit of your death. It was a bit chilly so I let Clare have my jacket. We just sat there hugging each other. I rather have this than the park any day. We talked and talked. We eventually got on the topic of exes. She had told me about KC before but now it was my turn.

"Ugh the only girlfriend I had was Margret." Clare looked up surprised by the name. "Such a nice name. My mom has a sister named Margret but prefers Maggie." I smiled Margret was only called Maggie but let me call her Margret. "She kinda actually looked like Jenna." I sated. Clare looked up, "I hate her already!" I laughed to myself. I knew Clare would say that. We were the only ones up there so I ran to Morty and turned on the radio and I made sure it was on Clare's favorite station, Indie station. It was quite peaceful up her. I took her hand and let hers curl around my hand. I touched my hands to hers. "I love you Clare." She smiled, "I love you too." She kissed me and we sat there till 6:00 the rest of the time we went to her house and watched a movie. She snuggled close to me and then came round nine. I kissed her goodbye and that I would see her tomorrow. I could tell she didn't want me to leave. I got into Morty and let the music get loud. When I arrived home Beth tackled me, "ELI!" I laughed, "Hey Beth." I walked down to my room and got into my pajamas. Beth came running downstairs right before I got into bed. "Eli? Would you read me a book?" I laughed, "Aren't you a little bit old for that." She smiled and climbed into bed. "You are never to old for anything." I started reading her book. "As Edmund went into the wardrobe he felt fur coats rub against him." I soon got to the chapter she wanted me to stop at and closed the book. When she kissed me goodnight she didn't kiss me on the check, she kissed me on the lips!

* * *

**Heehee cliffy. I likked this chapter though I think my grammar got really bad in the last few chapters. The book I was thinking of was The Lion,the Witch, the Wardrobe by CS Lewis. I loved the part when Eli and Clare are looking at the mountains. I hoped you guys enjoyed! Thanks! R&R! **

**PS Sorry there was no songs in this story it's because I wouldn't like to fill my user page up with links to songs but thanks anyways! You guys are the bomb diggity!**


	8. Confessions and More Secrets

**Guys this chapter isn't going to have any songs or references and it maybe short. But it will be packed with maybe boring to you stuff. If you get tired of me doing nearly doing every single chapter in Eli's eyes please tell me in the reviews, THANKS! R&R!**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of waffles, "Eli! Wake Up!" I heard my mom yelling, it was 7:00 in the morning! I got up very slowly and walked up the stairs. Why the did she have to wake me up so early? I finally got upstairs when Beth ran to me. I remembered what she did last night and I could still taste her lips. Great! Her lips tasted like PopTarts! If Clare found out about this I think she would cut my head off. Why Beth, why? Was I really that hot? I guess I was I had three girls flirting,talking,kissing this past week! I walked into the kitchen, "Hey good morning sleepy head!" My mom stated. I hate when she calls me sleepy head. It made me feel like I was on drugs. "Morning mom, hey can you explain to me why you woke me up early?" I asked her. She glared at me then over to Beth. I grabbed me some waffles, then I pulled out the orange juice. I sat down, away from Beth. Beth looked at me weirdly. Why. That's the only thing I wanted to ask her. Did she do it on purpose. That kiss was like 6 seconds long. Who could have thought that ten year old cousin would have a crush on you. "Beth, Aunt Catherine, and I are going to the mall today would you like to join us Eli?" I thought about it for a couple moments. Maybe Clare would like to go with me. Anything other than shopping with my crazy cousin. "Mom would you mind if I invited Clare and we drive separately." Beth gave me her one of her glares. I glared back. "Well sure, I guess." My mom said trying to sound sad. I finished my food and then I took a shower, it had been 2 days since I took a shower. It kinda disgusted me. Once I got out I heard a knock on my door, "Eli" I knew that voice, it was Beth! _Shit I have to lock my door quick_, I thought. I ran to my bedroom door with no towel on. Yeah I'm a real genius. Before Beth could turn the handle I locked it quickly. Yes! She was locked out. Why was she being all over me?

"Eli open up! We're leaving soon!" I laughed to myself as Beth rambled on. I got dressed in a new maroon scarf and other stuff Clare bought me for my birthday. She did have good taste in the mens department and womens. Gosh she was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I grabbed my wallet and keys and drove over to Clare's house. I loved showing up unexpectedly, Clare freaks out when she gets the mail and she sees a hearse parked next to the curb. I parked Morty just in time for when Clare came out for the mail. I ran out quickly. "What are you doing here?" I laughed for a moment, "Do I have to do this again, Hi Eli, How are you? Fine Clare, Thanks for asking." She giggled and came into a hug. I smiled at her fuzzy purple slippers. "Now what's the real reason your here?" She asked, would it be best to tell her what Beth did to me last night? I smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to hang out some more today." She glanced over at her house. "Well my parents won't be home till Tuesday, wanna stay over?" I thought to myself. Yeah my mom would say no but I wanted to. "I really want to Clare but I still have my cousin over. Just let me call my mom." I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I heard my mom pick up. "Hey mom-" My mom cut me off she started to ramble about how worried she was and where I was. "Mom, mom calm down I'm still at Clare's." She sighed in relief.

"What is that you want?" My mom asked. I thought about how I was going to say it, "Can Clare stay with us till Tuesday." Clare looked over at me and glared her, 'What-You-Talking-Bout-Eli' looks. My mom agreed after two minutes of arguing. I know I'm the only child but I still get my ways. "Eli are you serious! I have to go to your house with your cousin that I swear hates me!" Clare covered her mouth. Did she think Beth hated her? Wow I wouldn't be surprised. Beth must have a huge crush on her own cousin. Gosh that's just sick! "Hey Clare it's fine. We'll ignore Beth." She looked over happily. She came in for another hug and I kissed the top of her head. "Let me just get some stuff from upstairs." Clare said, she walked into her house and I followed her. "You may want to bring some pepper spray." I told her, she looked over clue less. "Why?" I sat her down on the bed. "Last night Beth asked me to read her a story and when she kissed me goodnight it wasn't on the cheek it was on the lips. For at least 6 seconds." Clare's mouth hung open. "6 seconds Eli, you didn't pull away? Did you go all the way, like tongues." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I kiss my own cousin like that?" I looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. She pulled away, "Eli your lips taste like PopTarts."

"STILL!" I muttered. I waited for Clare to finish Clare was finished packing her bag, we drove to my house. When we got in the door guess who was waiting for us, Beth.

**Clare's POV:**

Great Beth was a monster! She just sat there and watched Good Luck Charlie. Eli grabbed my bag. "You can sit down or come downstairs, which ever you want." I nodded and followed him downstairs. There was no way I was going to be near that witch. When I got down stairs I looked around Eli's room. He had tons of Ikea stuff. His bed was a king size, a little big for a teenage boy. I only had a full. His dresser was fairly huge with four little doors on the top and four big drawers on the bottom. His bed was basic it was just black,red,and white all over the room. The colors of my elementary school. His curtains were quite modern. I walked over to his desk and say his English report. Our subject to write about this week was 'love'.

'_When I see her face it was something I enjoy. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, a perfect blue. If I could marry her, I would. Her smile makes me melt inside. Her hair is a perfect kind of curl. If she was gone from my dreams, even worse my life. That would be a reason not to keep going. She says no one is perfect. But with her she is. She is the most perfect person. There was not one thing she couldn't do. People see her as just the girl who sticks her nose up in books. I see her as a the glowing,proud,smart, and generous girl. No one will ever see her like that, unless they really got inside her mind. Just like I did. Even when she sneezes it's cute. It puts a smirk on my face. If she ever read this I wouldn't be embarrassed I would be pleased. She would know that I loved her and that I will never forget her. She was honest and true to her self and she was like that to me._'

The story was cut short when Eli took it from my hands and set somewhere else. I giggled, "I kinda want to keep reading." I told him. Cause it was true, I knew his story was about me. "Well, if you do it will spoil the secret." Secret? He was hiding more?

**Beth's POV:**

I could hear them downstairs. Giggling, even at the most probably making out. I hated that snob. She was ugly. I knew Eli loved me back! I know he does. He kissed back in our kiss. How could he not. I know we maybe related but he was beautiful. Maybe I was glad Eli had Clare. But I would be more happier if he had me! There was only one way to get rid of her...

* * *

**Beth is scandalous! Oh how I wish I could make Eli slap her silly. But that is just mean. I hope you guys like this chapter. Though Beth is getting really attached. Oh and POP TARTS! Haha 'Only One Way To Get Rid Of Her', Thanks! R&R! **


	9. Pranks From the Devil

**I'm just going to cut to the chase. Here is chapter 9 =)**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I was brushing my teeth getting ready for bed. I couldn't get my mind off of Beth. She was an annoying little troll! I knew she was eavesdropping on us. I heard her footsteps when she stopped at maybe the 8th step. Then I heard her stomp her foot upstairs near the door way. It was quite annoying and kinda sad that she liked Eli. Eli and her were related for crying out loud! I closed the door and slipped into my pajamas. Eli was upstairs saying goodnight to everyone. I was wearing plaid black, pink sleep shorts and a black t-shirt. No not one of Eli's. When I came out I saw Eli coming down. "Hey boo." He greeted me with a kiss. Oh his lips were so warm! They kinda tasted like, PopTarts! Beth had another accident again, I guess! "Eli, Tell me why your lips still taste like PopTarts?" I asked him. He touched his lips. "Eli I'm serious!" He walked towards me, "Beth did it again." I just stood there. Like I was a little girl lost in the supermarket. "Again! Eli just tell your mom!" Eli shrugged and went into the bathroom. I went towards my bag and grabbed my phone. I picked it up and saw 14 new messages from Alli and Adam but a few caught be surprise. 3 were from Jenna and 2 were from KC. Great, what did they do now?

I looked through Alli and Adam's text messages. Some were forwards and some were 'Hi's' and some were ones like where are you. Guess they worry about me. I deleted them all except for Jenna and KC's. I was scared to open them. "Eli, I'm going to go get a glass of water." Eli mumbled while he was brushing his teeth. What was it that was so important! I sighed when I got upstairs. When I was walking back I saw a figure down the hall. Wow, Eli's house had ghosts? I wanted to scream and run but then I wanted to stay and go and move closer. I act like I didn't even notice and continued to walk downstairs. I was really scared now. Beth and a random ghost! I got downstairs and Eli was finishing putting on his shirt, "Eli, you don't possibly have ghost in your house do you?" Eli laughed at my question.

"Why?" I started at him as I sat down on his bed. His room was so messy. There was comics strung out,crumbled paper from writing, and few socks. I sighed, "Before I came downstairs I saw something moving in the hallway. I'm kinda spooked." Eli laughed and did a weird hug tackle on me. We climbed into bed with Eli getting close as he could. It was really cold tonight so I didn't mind. I moved towards his lips. It was only 9:30. I guess Eli planned for us to just talk until 12:30, "So this ghost, you really think it was one?" Eli softly whispered in my ear. I listened as his breath tingled through my ear. "Yeah." I said lightly. I felt like Eli was Edward and I was Bella from Twilight. I giggled. "What's so funny about ghosts?" Eli asked me. "Nothing I was having my vampire fan girl thoughts." Eli laughed. He pressed his lips to mine lightly. I felt his minty cool transfer to my mouth. I moved on top of him. Lord please forgive this! I thought. His tongue slipped into my mouth and scanned for my tongue's activity.

I pulled away for air. I laid down next to him again. Before I knew it his arms were around me, spooning. I felt safe and secure like a precious diamond. My eyes closed and of course I started dreaming of Eli.

**Beth's POV:**

_FINALLY THEY FELL A SLEEP!_, I thought. I took my feather and my can of whipped cream. I walked downstairs and slowly down to the basement. I was so glad I already freaked Clare out in the hall. Once I do this she will be scared as hell! I creped next to Clare's side of the bed. Ew! ELi's arms were all over her! I shoved Eli's arm off of her. I was in luck Clare had her hand sticking out in the perfect way. I sprayed the whipped cream in her scream, added the red food coloring then boom! It was ready I tickled her nose. She slapped it so hard that it startled her I moved to my hiding corner. She woke up looked at her and saw nothing but red. She shoved Eli, "What!" Eli said in a sleepy loud kind of tone. "Eli I have blood or something all over me!" Eli took a look at her. "Clare get into the bathroom. I snugged deeper into the corner. CLare turned on the light and whimpered. "Clare that's not blood!" Clare looked at him like he was crazy. "Then what the hell is it? Food coloring or something?" Eli laughed, "Yep it is." Clare started running the water. I think this was the greatest thing I have ever done...till now. "Beth get out from the corner." I heard Eli say. Boy this was all over.

**Eli's POV:**

I knew Beth was back there. I heard her devious devil laugh. She slowly came out. "Why the hell did you do this?" I screamed at her quietly. She stepped back a little, "Well I just think you don't deserve Clare but you deserve me." I looked at her crazy and pointed to the stairs. She ran quickly. II went and assisted Clare with her mess. Now it looked like I murdered some in my sink. "There you're all better now." I told CLare with a kiss. She smiled, "Can we go back to bed now? Remember we do have school." I laughed at her. "My mom has to drop Beth and Aunt Catherine off at like 4:00 am then leaves for work and doesn't come home till six so we can skip tomorrow." I told her with a wink. I loved her so much that I stared at her , everything just to fall asleep. She made my day even if it looked like she had a food colored hand.

* * *

**Aww he still loves her even if she has a semi bloody hand. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks! R&R!**


	10. Asking

**I have nothing to say at this moment so here is chapter ten!**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's POV: **

Her hair was curly. I could feel her head on my chest. Clare tapped me on the nose. I had random thoughts going through my head. Later today I was going to tell my mom about Beth. "Eli." Clare sighed my name trying to wake me up from my seeming deep sleep. I moved my head around slowly opening my eyes. "Morning boo." I said quietly. She giggled at my haziness. She kissed me on the lips. It was 5:00 in the morning. We had to get ready for school. Clare got up and got ready in the bathroom. I sighed and slowly got up. _What should Eli wear today?_ I thought to myself. "Clare do you have any idea of what _I_ want to wear. She laughed, "You want my advice. Where whatever you feel like." She told me from the bathroom. I pulled out a Dead Hand shirt and a random pair of pants. My usual stuff. Clare came out from the bathroom, "You wanna grab breakfast at the Dot? I'm buying." If she was buying of course.

I nodded as she grabbed her back bag searching from some shoes. I went into the bathroom, "Hey Eli have you seen my flats?" I looked around in the bathroom. "Try upstairs." Clare walked upstairs trying to hurry. I heard one of her 'GAH', meaning she was in frustration. I went upstairs and went to Beth's room. I saw Clare's maroon flats in the devil's hands. Thank god for Beth still sleeping! I grabbed them quickly hoping Beth didn't wake up. "Her are you flats madame." I told Clare as I walked into the living room. She sighed in relief, "Where were they?" I thought of something to say, I had to tell her. Honesty, is it the best policy. "They were in Beth's room." I said grabbing my keys. Clare's face went to sunshiny smile to a depressing frown. We walked out to Morty and climbed in. Why do I not feel like myself today? I felt more peppy,happy,cheerful. I turned on the radio, Clare gave me the look about how high the volume was. I lowered the volume and I turned it to country. I wasn't in the mood for my normal music. I heard Clare singing along with the song.

_And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor_  
_We can go slow or make it go faster_  
_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_  
_Long as I'm with you it really don't matter_  
_climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_  
_Girl you know you got me to hold on to_  
_We can go to town but baby if you'd rather_  
_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

I could tell she enjoyed it. I smiled at the thought of it to be 'Our Song'. Clare laughed, "What's worth smiling about? You never smile at songs." Clare explained. I smiled even wider, "Maybe this could be our song?" Her eyes glowed wide.

**Clare's POV:**

Hmm it was something that was okay with me, but Eli? I smiled, "I would love that." I told him. He moved for my hand and smiled. Wow! Eli with a couple song and it was country! What has gotten into that boy? I sighed and kept singing with the song. Eli got use to lyrics and maybe slipped some in to. We got to The Dot in a nice time. We took a seat and ordered some pancakes. Eli said he loved pancakes. I didn't believe him. Pancakes were warm,soft, and fluffy. Some of the things he hates. Maybe he liked it because he got to eat it. My thoughts were interrupted by Eli, "So you know that dance coming up next month?" I blushed a little.

"Yeah, Is there something you'd like to share?" He smiled and touched my hand. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go, with me?" I felt a smile coming across my face. It was a homecoming and then there was the big dance to celebrate half way over the year. With homecoming you had to get dressed up. In the second quarter dance you go to dress in costume, which made Eli asking me to homecoming was special. "I would love to Eli." He laughed and whispered a yes to himself.

"But I have rules; you have to wear a black mid thigh dress; red converse; and you must have your hair done in some way." I laughed, he actually had rules for this kind of stuff?

* * *

**I know, I know you guys were hoping for Beth to get busted and all that. I'm just getting a little dizzy from staring at the computer and my hamsters running on their wheels. The song in this chapter was, _'Big Green Tractor'- by Jason Aldean_. One reason why I chose it as their couple song was because I wanted to honor my cousin and his girlfriend. It was couple song and it was a really nice song. Thanks again! R&R!**

**PS degrassilvr4ev on Degrassi Wiki. Thank you for your idea. I will make sure it happens ;D **

**Sorry that included a spoiler for my story so I would like to keep it on the low.**


	11. Seeing the Past Again

**This chapter is going to be short. I got a really late start. This will be in between my next chapter. The next chapter will the evening and this one will be afternoon. Sorry, be mad at me if you want. I know I should have started writing earlier. I got caught up in Shane Dawson. I know stupid reason. Be mad I agree to be mad at me. =/ **

**PS the song in my last chapter (if you didn't get it) was Big Green Tractor-Jason Aldean. I have the link to it on my Profile**

**THANKS! R&R!**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

Clare and I went into the pet shop. She had been begging for us to have a pet. I felt we were getting close. I loved her and nothing would change that. Yeah we were in high school but I felt I could be myself around her. Except all I can think about is her to kiss me. "So what kind of pet?" Clare asked while walking towards the cats. School ended so I had plenty of time to talk Clare into getting a snake, or not.

I smiled, "How about a snake? She looked at me like a I was crazy. Yeah guess I was. She would never get a snake. Snakes were unique, why not get one? I walked towards Clare who was looking at possibly maybe 4-5 year old cat. It had was just getting out of the kitten stage. I looked at the information about him. Clare seemed hypnotized by the cats green eyes. She was suppose to be looking into my green eyes. Then that's when I saw the cutest thing in the world. It was a gray with black stripes across it's back. Of course it had green eyes, perfect it was a girl. Yeah I guy that looked tough and scary was into kittens and fluffy crap. Clare walked over, "Aw, she is the cutest thing!" I winked at her.

"Not as pretty as you." Clare looked down when she blushed. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Clare looked up and gave me one of her perfect smiles. "I think we should get her." Wow! Clare actually liked something I picked out. "Let's name her Fiona" I casually said. We walked over to the adoption lady. Great! It was my dead ex's mom! "Um hey Clare, mind if you go do it." Clare looked at me confused. She looked around like if something was wrong with the atmosphere. "Why? There's nothing wrong with the saleswoman." Then the worst thing that ever happened to me.

"Eli Goldsworthy?" I heard the saleswoman partially yell. Oh great! I turned around slowly so she couldn't see my face all the way. "" I politely greeted her. She huffed kinda liked she was disgusted. Clare still confused went over to go look at cat beds. walked over to me. "Haven't seen you in a while." I looked at her. I knew I was the cause for her daughter's death. "Yeah, well my family moved." She had a pleasure on her face. I never really liked this woman. She was peppy,blond, smiley. Everything I _hate_.

* * *

**Yep that was it D: If I wrote more I would be in trouble for staying up this late. I hope I gave you another thing to be excited about. No I didn't name the cat Fiona because of Fiona Coyne. My friend has the most adorable cat named Fiona that is so beautiful I can't believe she is that cute! I just had to talk about her. I think it was nice that Eli and Clare got a kitten of their own. Trust me in my story they will never break up. OUCH ANOTHER SPOILER! Now the part you've guys have been waiting for will be up soon. If you don't get I'm saying I mean Beth's punishment. I hope you guys loved it! THANKS! **


	12. Time for a Cuddle

**Okay so the last chapter was a cliffhanger from beyond and will never be continued! I started early on this story so it will make up for the last chapter. Kay hope you like it.**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

It was the evening of Monday. Tomorrow I was going home to my parents instead of Eli. Why couldn't I just live with Eli? Now that I think twice, boys the are walking a pigsty. Maybe I could shape him up? Gosh I loved this boy! I snuggled Fiona in my arms. It was like Eli and I had a child. Then I heard the devil walk in, "OMG WHAT A CUTE CAT! AWWWW! I WANNA HOLD HER!" Beth yelled at the top of her lungs. I was kinda hesitant of handing over Fiona to Beth. I mean Fiona was an Angel! Then Beth was the Devil of the Devils! Eli gave me the look of just giving in. I handed Fiona to Beth. I sorta let out a whimper. Eli put his arms around me. Then I felt relief fled through my body. I gave Beth a glare. Probably the most serious glare of my glares. She sat down next to Eli. Of course she didn't want to sit next to me. Then Eli's mom came in the door with his aunt. His mom stopped dead in her tracks, "What's that Beth is holding?" In a gloomy voice. Eli removed his arm from me and sat up. He cleared his throat, "Well mom, Clare and I got a cat." His mom started giggling it went from a smile to a frown. "Get it out now." She said in the most unpleasant voice. Who the hell would wanna put this beauty outside in the cold? Kittens needed to be feed every 6 hours.

Eli got up and snatched Fiona from Beth's hands. "Clare mind coming with?" I nodded and proceeded out the door with Eli. Were we really going to take Fiona back! We just got her! Ugh Eli's mom was the unfairest of them all. Eli's looked sad and kissed Fiona's head and sat her down on the cold concrete. I looked at Eli in shock, "What the hell are you doing." Fiona ran off into the street. The next minute she was gone forever. It was like a small chunk of my heart was ripped out with a pair of hedge clippers. I sighed and felt a tear flow down my cheek and it soaked into my denim jacket. Eli pulled me and hugged me.

"I know Clare. I hate it to, but what my mom says go." I pulled away from in disgust. How could he let a cat worth being a Pedigree go? Our 70$ down the drain. Shows he doesn't care that it was 5 months of my allowance. I walked away looking for Fiona. Eli ran and caught up with me. He put his jacket around me. I shrugged it off. He was the cold one. I find Fiona stepping on my foot when I stopped to look t the sky. I picked her up and went back to Eli's house. :Clare if I bring Fiona back in there. Fiona,you, and I will be gone." I sighed and sat down on the porch. "Well you could crash at my place tonight." He smiled and went inside to get my stuff and some of his. I liked how he just went with the flow. Now I have him and my Fiona. Eli walked out, "Um I never got to tell my mom about the Beth thing." I stood up took our bags as I walked to his car. "You can tell her when you tell her you're coming home with me." I winked at him and wrapped Fiona up in my blanket. She was so cute! I saw Beth shadow in the window. It looked like she was sobbing. I smiled to myself, perfect. The devil got busted. Eli came running out with his keys. "Shall we move on my lady?" I kissed him on the cheek and nodded as Fiona fell asleep in my arms. Formally I had another cat before Fiona. He died of heart failure, so I had a cat bed left over and cat food.

Wow I must be a cat hoarder! Mittens had only been dead for 4 weeks. Though it was my mom fault not getting rid of the cat food. We arrived at my house. Eli parked his car in the driveway. He grabbed my bag and his. I unlocked the house bolt and lock. It smelt like cinnamon from the Glade candle I blew out before leaving to stay with Eli. It smelled so good. I took Fiona upstairs, "Walk around if you'd like Eli." I smiled as I continued up the steps. It was only 12:30 so we could watch a movie. I wonder what Darcy would actually say to this. I could hear Eli in the living room. He must be looking at pictures from when Darcy and I were younger. Ugh! I hate those years. Fiona was put to bed and I walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, "You looked so adorable as a child." I jumped at the sound of his voice interrupting the quiet. I giggled and took the picture from him. I hugged him when he pulled away and kissed me. When he kissed me I felt sparks fly even faster than all the other time we kissed. I knew this kiss was passionate. His lips moved against mine in a rhythm. We stopped and I went upstairs to change. Eli was putting in 'Leap Year' saying he was in the mood to watch a chick flick. I knew it was a lie. I dressed in my usual, target stuff. Then I walked down stairs with my big Snuggie. The one Eli gave me for my birthday that still had his cologne on it. Well more of what Eli smelt like everyday. I never use my Snuggie unless of of course him and I snuggle. Eli must have changed in the bathroom cause he was in his jammies. He looked so hot in his pj's. I curled up on the couch with him with the sunggie wrapped around Eli and i and I fell asleep. Dreaming of Eli, breathing Eli? I could smell his body wash. Gosh I love this boy. More than he'll ever know. I feel asleep thinking of several of his favorite songs but I feel asleep to one of my favorites.

_It's time to tell you_  
_I said we're friends but I lied_  
_You've got me shaking like a leaf on the inside_  
_I'll spell it out for you_  
_Could you entertain this thought _  
_about taking all this love I've got for you (for you)_

Why do I suddenly want to change 'Our Song'? All the lyrics describe are feeling or least my_ feelings_..

* * *

**Cliffyhanger! Was this long? I don't think it was. But it was way longer than the last one. I know the Beth part wasn't how you wanted it to go but hey she got to cry! The song in this story wa sone of my most favorite faves! 'Laurell-I Lied' I'll have the link on my profile! You are also thinking wow Eli is a jerk leaving a kitten like that. Well I did it for some drama! Thanks! R&R!**


	13. Wondering

**I just put up the song from my last chapter on my profile which was 'Laurell-I Lied'. There's not much to say right now. Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

_Lavender_. I could smell her hair under my nose. I smiled to myself. She was sleeping in her Snuggie. I carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. She woke up and saw me standing there. A faint little smile appeared on her face. She looked a little pale, "Did I fall asleep?" I came over to her. She squeezed her hand. "Yeah in your Snuggie too." She looked down at her self. She got up and grabbed some pajamas and changed in the bathroom. Every night her outfits are so planned and matched and it's cute. I smiled I was remembered our picnic. She painted a whipped cream beard on me. Clare came out and toppled on me. Her eyes twinkled in moonlight. "Why not you put your pj's on and when snuggle again?" I got up slowly and grabbed my bag from downstairs. Clare liked it when I wore my Family Guy pajamas. When I got into bed she snuggled close to me laying her head on my chest. "Clare do you remember our special moment?" She was quite for bit. She looked into my green eyes, "I painted a whipped cream beard on your face. See it's the wallpaper on my phone." I looked at her phone. She always had a remembrance of our day,moment,time etc. She loved me. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**Clare's POV:**

It was warm inside. Like someone took a shower. I checked where my head was laying, on my pillow. I looked at my phone it was 6:15, almost time for school. Then I saw a text message from my mom. She and dad wouldn't get home till the end of the week. They were having a 'vacation' with each other. Hmm, sure leave your daughter here where she could do anything. Like having her boyfriend over for the rest of the week. I got up and went downstairs. Hot breakfast? I still had to get dressed but I knew what I was going to wear. I glanced at the clock, 6:20. I turned on the radio in the kitchen to country. Abnormal of me. I never listen to country. Who cared Eli was in my house! I popped in some Pop-tarts. I was listening to song,

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**  
**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**  
**I've never known the lovin' of a man **  
**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

That one little line struck me, 'There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever' Would Eli love me forever? Another thing for Clare Edwards to obsess. But I knew, I just knew it! I would always love Eli forever! I was startled by Eli wrapping his arms around me. I turned around shoving a Poptart in his mouth. "Girl, what up with the tart?" I laughed. His attempt trying to talk like a wanna be gangster was unsuccessful. He gave me one of his serious looks that make me cringe. "Eli, would you always love me forever?" His eyes became bug eyes and gave me the look that I was crazy. "Clare of course I will. Where'd you even get that from?" I didn't speak. He said that the truth. Looks like this relationship was made up of lies,truth, and romantic crap I hated sometimes. But it felt right. His eyes lit up when I walk around the corner.

"Clare do you really want to go to school?" Eli asked me from my deep thoughts. He knew my answer. GREAT ELI WAS TURNING INTO EDWARD!

**Beth's POV:**

I hate that ugly girl. She got everything she wanted obviously. I maybe only ten but I knew what I wanted and I'll fight for it. But not for a long time. Today was the day I went back home to Montana. I hated Montana it was like a fudging snow globe 24/7. It was cute seeing beavers getting ready for spring and winter. It also meant going back to the biggest jerk off in the world, Carson. He so leaded me on! He was a jerk! But I still liked him deep down inside. Great I sound like a poetry/english book I didn't like. I can't to get Eli!

**No one's Pov!: **

Clare and Eli were still sitting at the kitchen table. It was 12:37 in the afternoon. Eli convinced Clare to play hookie. The had the radio going and both of them had a cup of hot tea. They were talking about their child hood.

"So would you like to know about 9th grade and lower or what?" Clare asked him. He was looking deep in her eyes. Searching for truth, help she didn;t want to talk about this. She hated her life as kid. "Lemme hear about 9th grade." Clare blushed and looked down. 9th grade was the worst year. "Um, how bout Kindergarten?" Eli laughed, "9th grade was that embarrassing?" Clare smacked him on the arm, "It was an emotional time for me."

"How emotional Edwards?"

**Clare's POV: **

He really wanted me to spill everything about 9th grade. I'll only tell him the less embarrassing secrets. "Uh, well it was when I first got my boyfriend, KC." His name wanted to make me cringe. Eli looked shock and kinda like he was about to burst with laughter...

* * *

**Yeah I know, this was the crappiest chapter ever! I really didn't wanna write anymore. So I tried to make it quick. So hate I know it's coming _**

**The song in this chapter was '_If I Die Young-The Band Perry_' I know a familiar song with most people but still it will be on my profile. **

**PS I now have a picture of Beth on my profile! Check it out!**


	14. Prom and Reese

**Again nothing to say. Here's chapter 14!

* * *

**

"So you mean to tell me that it was embarrassing to have your first boyfriend?" Why did Eli have to ask me. Torture and Kisses. That's all he wanted. He sure did love his girlfriend. At that moment I remembered that the dance was tomorrow and I haven't gotten my dress yet. Not only that Eli had 'rules' for me to follow. I awoke from my thoughts, "Well yeah sorta, I still wore uniforms from private school." Eli laughed, "Private School?" Eli asked in a silly tone. I looked away in a blush and sipped my tea. "Well the dance is coming soon." I said trying to change the subject. It was sure enough to change it. "Ah yes it is." Eli spoke.

~~Next Day~~

Eli and I still went to school today. Eli and Adam were going to get their 'tuxes' and Alli and I got ready here. I put on my dress, It was a simple black dress, like Eli asked for. I tried to keep my shoes simple. I did my hair with a little red rose. Eli liked red and black cause it was simple. I applied some red lipstick. Then Alli came out in the shortest dress. It was blue and it was all the way down to the start of her thighs. "What do you think." I stared at her thoughtlessly and tried to figure out how her underwear didn't show. I snapped out, "Oh, uh it's blue?" I told her. I didn't wanna tell her the truth she would get pissed. She scuffed and came over to fix my hair. "You look beautiful Clare." I smiled and gave Alli a hug. She was someone I could always count on. I heard a knock on the door. It was Drew to pick up Alli. Where was Eli? He was sorta late. I waited around until he showed up. He got me corsage, a red rose. I grabbed my clutch and got into Morty. Eli turned up the radio when his favorite song came on. I still wonder how this boy isn't death. We got to Degrassi and we arrived. Eli and I were just in time for the slow dance. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon Clare why the cheek?" He took me in his arms and kissed me. I could feel everyone's stares on us. I hope they were jealous. I could hear the music. Perfect song.

_Remember when we vowed the vows_  
_and walked the walk_  
_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_  
_We lived and learned, life threw curves_  
_There was joy, there was hurt_  
_Remember when_

Okay maybe not perfect but nice. If only they played Eli and I's song. We just danced all night long and I could do it again tomorrow. I sighed and rest my head on Eli's chest. He was perfect. I had him he loved me and he would do anything for me. He lead me outside, "It was getting crowed in there." Eli winked I snuggled him in a hug. Instead Eli and I sat there dancing under the stars. My dress twinkled from the sparkles. Could it get anymore perfect? Until Adam came out asking Eli for his help. Screw Adam! I wanted Eli! I walked inside and didn't look where I was going. Then I bumped into someone. "Hey chick from The Dot!" I looked at him crazy. What was he talking about? "Do you know me?" I asked him. He looked tall actually familiar. "Yeah my name's Reese. I complimented you like a year ago but you never came back and talked to me." Then it struck me. Oh Reese? That was my experimenting. I'm over him. It was just a flirt. "Oh Reese!" He smiled and took my hand and pulled into a kiss. I shoved him. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him. He came closer, "I thought you liked me?" I backed up to the wall. "No I have a boyfriend now..." He got a bug disappointed look on his face. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Eli yell from down the hall. "Whatcha gonna do about?" Eli came up into his face.

"I can do a lot things to you right now. Just leave while you can." Eli threaten. Reese scuffed and walked away.

"What the hell happened?" Eli asked me. I hugged him. "Some guy I barely know." Eli hugged me harder. Didn't he care that some guy was closer to rapping me. I knew Eli loved me but sometimes I did wonder about him. Was he ever lying? We walked back to Morty and went home. The whole ride home I just twiddled my thumbs scared for whatever was coming. Eli was sure enough was going to ask me about Reese all night. I hated my past it only brought me troubles. I wish I never met Reese.

**

* * *

Short? Well I pretty much need sleep right now so this is how it will end. The song in the song was called '_Remember When-Alan Jackson_' It will be on my profile soon so check it out!**


	15. Troubles

**Late? Tell me about it! Fan Fiction didn't save it properly saying I had to login right when I was about to save this chapter! This chapter maybe a bit off it took me a couple more hours to remember what happened. Please don't complain! I'm sorry but now you have it! Chapter 15!

* * *

**

**Eli's POV:**

They were soft and warm as Clare kissed me goodnight. I still wonder who Reese was. Clare felt uncomfortable when she tried to tell me. We finished up, Clare was so tired. Alli made her dance with her. I wrapped my arms around her. "So what this guy, Reese?" I asked her. She cringed at the name. She sighed and flipped over swiftly made her hand into my hold. "He was a random guy who hit on me at The Dot last year. I didn't expect to bump into him again. Nor did I know he went to Degrassi." Hmm she was hot last year. She kissed me swiftly and whispered, "I love you" In my ear. I wonder if she knows if I love her back. She kept her hand there and snuggled up against my chest.

**Clare's POV:**

~~Morning

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment _  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it _  
_I can't figure it out _  
_It's bringing me down _  
_I know, I've got to let it go _

I heard my alarm go off. I loved this song so much. I sighed and turned over. Eli was looking at me, "Morning Beautiful." I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed as I climbed out of bed and jumped into the shower. Eli got dressed and made me breakfast, pancakes. If only my parents knew about Eli in the house right now. Yeah one of my biggest secrets. I curled my hair and put my makeup on. Eli was at the stove making pancakes. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "That didn't scare me if that's what you were trying to do. I could hear you creeping down the steps." I frowned. No one could ever scare Eli. He was the one everyone else was scared of. He could scare me in a heartbeat. For the rest of the morning Eli and I talked. He told me his reviews on Hamlet. He has one interesting mind.

Eli and I walked into school hand in hand. He walked me up until my locker and kissed me. It was great to know I would see him around lunch time again. I grabbed my textbooks and stuffed them into my backpack. When I closed my locker I saw the last person I wanted to see, Reese. "Hey Clare. Wanna go out sometime?" I looked at him then the clock. The bell saved me from answering. Why was all of sudden interested? He flirted with me once and I didn't even know he went to Degrassi! He quite scared me. But I had Eli, he was tough and sweet at the same time. When I first met Eli he acted macho now he's Dangerous and Sweet.

**Eli's POV:**

I shuffled quickly through the halls to get to my locker, one class down two more till I see Clare. I couldn't wait till lunch. Clare was on my mind 24/7. I heard one voice I really didn't want to hear, "Hey your that guy, Elijah?" I cringed when he said my first name. How did he even know my name? Most of all I hated him. I kept walking to my locker, "Yeah that's my name" As I gave him an evil glare. He shook a little and followed me. I twisted my locker combination. I gave Reese a look. "I was wondering if you were Clare's boyfriend? Cause I kinda like her." I slammed my locker shut. I faced Reese, "Yes she is my girlfriend and you better stay away from her or your head won't be so pretty." I walked away from Reese.

_If he did anything to her, then he would be the pulp in my orange juice.

* * *

_

**I know it has been a very long wait. I had several hold ups. My mom wants me to go to bed earlier and earlier today I had to relogin when I saved it so it erased everything. Next one maybe up soon but I don't have a desired date. Sorry about the long wait. Thanks! R&R!**

**PS The song in the this story was '_The Show-Lenka_' and the last couple words Clare say, '_Dangerous and Sweet_' Refers to one of Lenka's song which is 'Dangerous and Sweet' I won't have that one up but I will with the other one. Check out my profile for the music! Thanks, again!**


	16. Quietly Thinking

**Yay! Chapter 16! I was going to update later but I'm so bored right now. Thanks for your reviews so far! R&R!

* * *

**

**Adam's POV:**

It's been lonely for about 3 weeks. That's when Eli and Clare ditched me for each other. I don't think they 'ditched' me but fairly hang out with me. I see they're in love. I knew the minute Eli saw Clare everyday. I wasn't going to be the jealous friend and end their relationship but it made me angry. Bianca had to tell everyone I was an FTM. No girl really wanted to date me. I was a lesbian, as Bianca mentioned it. I wasn't a lesbian,tomboy, or etc. I guess my life was messed up. I heard The Dot's door open and heard some laughing. I turned around and saw Bianca with her friend Ron Ron. What name is that? They took a seat. I finished up my coffee and payed. I didn't really wanna be there. I heard the door close behind me and then it open a again. "Adam!" I heard Bianca yell my name. What did she ever want from me? She was the most horrific person I have ever met. She's the one I see in my nightmares! "Oh. Hey there Bianca." She looked at me like I was freaking out on the inside. It was true, I was shaking like a leaf. Bianca stepped up closer to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Ron Ron is getting kinda boring." I stared at her. Why would want to ever be near her. She caused me pain and my lack of friends. "Not really Bianca. Why would you even ask me that?" She sat there with her mouth hanging open. Bianca DeSousa, stunned. She ran back into The Dot. I kept walking till I got home.

**Clare's POV:**

Eli told me all about this afternoon with Reese. What did Reese want? It was clear that I don't even know him enough! He was just a guy looking for some action! I turned up my iPod letting the song blow from my computer. It was an elegant song. I listened to it when I needed comfort. It reminded me about my rough times and how Eli was there, wrapping his warmth around me. I thought about lyrics just letting my ease. I laid my head on my pillow. My mind escaped and my ears settled on the song.

_They say the feeling goes away and moving on is the best thing to do_  
_But your clock, your lamp, your pillow case_  
_Your desk, your chair cant be replaced_  
_So I'm constantly reminded of you_

_My head will rest where yours belongs_  
_Your sheets will hold me while your hands are gone_  
_And sleep won't be easy I'm crazy I know_  
_But I just flow, flow_

Yeah just let it flow, let it roll off my shoulders. I'm so glad I finished my homework before this song. I just sat there slowly drowsing off into a sleep.

_Tap, tap._

I looked up at my window where it was coming from. It was Eli on the balcony. I got up and opened the doors. Eli came in and pulled me into hug. "You look sad, kinda angry." I laughed and rubbed my eyes. I walked over and dimmed the lights. "I'm trying to relax, sort through my thoughts. Get my mind off of certain things." I left the door cracked to let some October breeze come in. I loved the smell. "So, mind telling me why the front door was open?" Eli asked me. I looked up from my pajama drawer. "Well I left it open for you. When you left to go with your mom." Eli grew a smile and ran downstairs. I walked into the bathroom to change. I walked out and grabbed my blanket. Eli was came and tackled me in the hallway. He was in his pajamas to. He must've been feeling my mood. He walked me downstairs and made me some tea. Why was he pampering me? It's better to be pampered than not at all. My favorite things Eli,Fall,hot tea, and blankets. Eli grabbed a mug and poured me some. He sat down across from me like we always did. I sipped my tea. I put my head down and let out a frustrated moan. Eli laughed, I looked up and gave him a sad smile. I hated Reese he wanted ton ruin my relationship with Eli. Nothing in my life goes right.

**Eli's POV:**

Reese was on her mind. She has never been this angry or sad. Whatever emotion she was feeling right now had to do with Reese. Clare barely got mad at anyone. She barely knows Reese. I remembered what I thought after he left me yesterday afternoon.

_If he did anything to her, then he would be the pulp in my orange juice._

I'm going to keep that as a promise. No one hurts Clare. She's fragile and gets very hurt easily. Not in an offensive way. But man how I would love to pulp Reese. He disgusted me. His face made my skin crawl. I'm surprised he's not a warlock under all that flesh.

* * *

**Was anyone surprised about the Adam POV? I know I was but this story needed some SPICE! Thanks for reading and getting it around! The song in this chapter was '_The Flow-Emma Lee_' You may have heard it on Degrassi in Try Honesty (1), again it will be on my profile if you wanna hear it. I'm not going to update right away anymore like I did. School is about to start for me so I have to start my sleeping schedule. Thanks! R&R!**


	17. Flowers with the Sunset

**This chapter is after Eli spent the week at Clare's house so don't get confused. This chapter is going to be completely Eli's POV. I hope you like it :0 Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**PS The last song in the last chapter was The Flow by Emma Lee. Just in case if you didn't get it. BTW if you have any POV's you want me to do leave it in the Reviews and I'll decide. **

**_ If you love some thing set it free._~****Alison Willcocks **

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I approached the house. It looked pretty vacant. The birds were chirping fluently, I knocked on the door. Swiftly the door open. Clare was just standing there wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes looked looked bloodshot. Her nose was a little red. Her mouth started hanging open. A soft smile grew on her face. "Eli, it's... extravagant." She coughed and hugged me. I felt a little tug on my wrist. She was pulling inside and onto the back porch. We sat down she snuggled close to me and I kissed her on the forehead. The flowers were in vase sitting in front of us. Her parents seemed to never be home anymore. It was Clare and I in this big vacant house.

"It's a pity that you're sick Clare. Now are date is cancelled and I actually took time and planned an outfit for you." I felt a smirk grow on my. I knew Clare was looking at me, smiling, big blue eyes shining, and the cutest red nose.

"It's not bad being sick when I'm here with you." Clare said with a warm smile. It lit up the room. I smiled and kissed her passionately for a few seconds. I don't care about getting sick, all I wanted was Clare. I fixed Clare some tea. She loved drinking tea in the fall. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier, she rested her head on my shoulder when we were watching TV. I kissed her and left to get some stuff out of my car. I grabbed the gift I forgot to grab. I brought it in, Clare looked up at me drowsy. "Hey why'd you leave?" Clare murmured.

I laughed, "I got you a present." Clare smiled at present. Everyone does, it's a way to say I love you. I gave he a velvet navy box. She smiled when she opened it. "It was my grandma's vintage ring that my mom gave me." I told her.

I could always trust Clare with it. She reached up and kissed me, "It's beautiful Eli." I glanced at the clock. It was 2:03 in the afternoon. Saturdays were the best.

"What shall we do today, cupcake." I asked her pacing in the living room. I stopped as she tapped her chin. A few minutes passed when Clare's head popped up from the floor. She grab her slippers and a jacket. It was funny to see her scurry upstairs to get a couple blankets. Her grip was tight on my wrist as she tugged me out of the house. "Now I'll tell you where we're going." I scratched my head.

"Yeah I would like to know." She kept pulling towards Morty. For a sick girl, she's pretty strong. I opened up the door for Clare and slipped into the driver's side. She gave me a wink. We were going to our usual place. Clare and I sat in silence for a couple minutes. I cracked and clicked on the radio and some soft music came out from it.

_I see your** blue eyes **_  
_Everytime I close mine _  
_You make it hard to see _  
_Where I belong to _  
_When I'm not around you _  
_It's like I'm not with me _

The minute I heard Blue Eyes I turn my head towards Clare. When I did that she blushed, they stayed a rosy pink. "You know Eli, you do make it hard to see. Your love blinds me eyes. Yet I love it." Clare told me. Her cheeks flushed with red and the most cutest smile I have every seen spread across her face. When we parked I walked Clare towards the Park entrance. This was her favorite place. I laid the blanket down in our special clearing. We sat there and talked about the one week we weren't together every hour. Turns out she got sick from the fall Flu. I still didn't care if Clare was sick. Then again this one little blog I was reading last night stated something so true.

_If you love something, set it free. _

As much as that was true it hurt. I felt my heart squeeze tight. I already did let Clare free, but she still roamed very close to me. Our flirting wasn't extremely feverish as it was before. We were still together. Close to one another but one path seemed distant. Why in this relationship must be full of questions? Reese was finally gone that was why Clare was so willingly to do anything, sick. Clare rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my around her waist. I talk was crazy long but it hit 6:30 and I drove Clare home. She was pretty upset I had to leave. When I got home a certain someone was waiting for me, someone I hated so much I wanted to make sure his existence was never known.

* * *

**That cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The song in this chapter was '_I Never Told You-Colbie Caillat_' I like this song so much. I feel like Eli and Clare haven't told them one thing. "But I've Never Told You" Keep that line in mind cause that might just be an ending. That song will be on my user page so you don't have to worry. Thanks to my awesome reviewers as always! R&R!**

**PS! Tell me in the reviews if you want someone else POV. I would be glad to do someone else. Make another story line :D The line Eli mentioned,_ If you love something set it free_. I find that statement true because all that person wants is to have room to breathe. So why not set it free?**


	18. Waking Up in the Wrong Arms

**I'm bringing someone back *says in a Justin Timberlake sexy back tone* Yeah it's true, I asked in my last chapter for suggestions on who's POV I should do other than Eli,Clare, and Adam. Maybe if I stopped talking you guys can figure who the hell I'm talking about :P Just remember the last line Eli had in the last chapter. Hints, hints, hints :D Thanks for them reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's POV:**

I thought he was going to finally going to let it go. Reese had to show up now, this moment. He looked scared but prepared. Like how a superhero was brave but completely abandoned the city in its need because he/she didn't believe in there selves. Reese stood up, frighten, scared, horrified. Never mess with anyone who drives a hearse. He was lucky it was the night before Halloween, my mom was out shopping for candy.

"Hey Eli. What's Up!" Reese asked trying to come in for a fist pound. He understood my no to the invite and shakily drop it. I stared at him, he was getting on my pet peeves now. I hated people who fist pound and shit. Reese ran his fingers through his hair. It was complete silence for a few minutes. I walked past him into my house. He followed me, "Mind if I come in?" Reese asked, well he does has manners. I nodded as I went to refrigerator. He obviously wanted to talk business, he was so anxious.

I opened up a can of Cola. "Just tell me what you want." I sighed and sipped my soda. Why did he have to come right now, I had ton of homework. "Eli, I want all this crap we went through put behind us. You seem cool, I know I can't stand the fact that you're dating Clare but I can get over it." I laughed, that was a damn good apology. Heck as long I didn't have to apologize we were all good. I just didn't want to be friends.

"As long as you stay away from Clare, we're good. But I don't want to be friends." I said. He better keep that glued to his mind when he's around Clare. Again my morning orange juice.

**Reese's POV:**

That damn emo boy doesn't know what's coming. I had a trick up my sleeve. Eli and I had a lot in common though. We both liked the same comics, TV shows, and the same girl. I was going to get Clare whether he knew it or not. I could tell Clare liked me, even though I ticked off her ex boyfriend (KC). Well guess what I'm about to tick off her next one. I'll be her new boyfriend. Screw Angela, yeah her and I hooked up at the Ravine but I was just looking for some butter to my toast. I was cheating on her, she was cheating on me. Then we hooked up and now she can't get her hands off me. She thought I 'loved' her and she was wrong. Clare may be like this once she sees the hot Reese but I know that purity ring is going to come off whether marriage or not. I knew she liked me. How can you not look at this and drop dead. I was hot! Girls wanted me.

But that purity ring was getting in the _way_.

**Clare's POV:**

I was reading my book before bed. This was the best way to fall asleep. I just wish Eli was her to kiss me his soft, gentle, warming kisses. I sighed and I set my book down. On the coincidence when I set my book down my IM went off.

*Pop*

I stand corrected, it was Facebook. I sighed and got up from my comfortable position. It was Reese, Man I thought i was done with this fluff!

**Reese Gilligan**: Hey, Mind if I stopped by?

**Clare Edwards**: Wow, kind of late. Why?

**Reese Gilligan**: I take that as a yes. Be there in a few.

_Reese Gilligan is offline_

Eli is going to be pissed. I just kept sitting there with my mouth hanging open. What had just happened? Reese was going to be here probably any minute now. I quickly turned off the light and snuggled into my bed. I wish Eli was here. I started dreaming about him. My eyelids got heavier and heavier and I fell asleep.

_Tap...tap...tap...tap._

Great Reese was here. Eli tapped so more softer and fluent. Besides tonight was Eli and Adam's guys night. I heard my balcony door open softly, "Clare?" I heard a random voice. But I could only remember that before I woke up in Reese's arms.

I was awaken by soft whisper of my name. My eyelids lifted slowly. Like I thought it would be Eli but I saw darker hair. More straight, kinda like Joe Jonas' hair style in 2008. Bleh, that was not Eli. When my eyes opened up more I saw Reese's face. I freaked out and fell on the floor grabbing my comforter with me.

I really do need to start locking my door at night.

* * *

**Yeah no song :/ I had no idea what song to chose they were all so good. I was also asked to bring Reese back because they thought he left to soon. I would like to stand that person corrected because I had this planned out and I originally wanted to have him do this, what did y'all think it would be Fitz? I hope you guys like it! Thanks! R&R!**

**PS Go check out this awesome Eclare Fan Fiction with Alli and Clare fight over Eli. It's actually pretty cool and I know the person who wrote it :) I'll have it on my User page :)**


	19. Scars

**Last chapter was AMAYZING (I spelled it like Munro :D) This chapter will be packed! I cut it a little short cause I do have a bedtime. Enjoy it! Cause there won't be one till the weekend. Savor it! Thanks for your reviews :)**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

My eyes opened wide. I can't believe I was sleeping in Reese's arms last night! He was a big creeper! Who knows what he'll pull on me. I just want him out of my house now. I wanted Eli, I _needed_ Eli. I should have learned from Alli's mistakes. I was in big trouble, my parents were still sleeping. I glanced at my alarm clock, 5:10. Really early in the morning. I guess my parents were sleeping. It was a fine Saturday, why weren't they up yet? I wish they could catch me with Reese. Second thought not really. Unless I wanted to spend my whole life grounded, banded, locked up in my bedroom for the rest of my life. Ugh! Couldn't he leave already.

"Good morning cupcake." He told me running his finger down my arm and to my face. I cringed and got goosebumps all over me. Reese started tugging at my tank top. He was pulling the strap down. Really far down.

I moved his hand away and pushed him out. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the bed. I was feeling the worst pain ever. He was clinching his fingernails into my wrist. Why? Why? Why me? "Reese stop it!" I screamed. Loud enough my parents heard it. My mom slammed the door open. Before you knew it Reese was out of the room, onto the balcony and rushing down the side walk. He had managed to get **everything** off, nothing on. I covered myself up before my dad came in. This wasn't going to fly with Eli. My mom sat on the bed with me, rubbing my back. I looked closely at the slowly bleeding scratches on my wrists. I was left to change, alone. I was scared now. Thoughts were running through my mind, like they always did but more serious.

I was nearly _rapped_. By a guy who barely knew me.

The minute I reached for the phone it buzzed, it was Eli.

**Eli Goldsworthy: Morning Edwards.**

I cringed. Did I need to tell him? I sighed and typed out my message out carefully.

**Clare Edwards: Hey. :|**

**Eli Goldsworthy: Did something happen?**

**Clare Edwards: It something you really don't want to hear.**

**Eli Goldsworthy: It's something I need to hear, pronto.**

**Clare Edwards: Reese sneaked into my room last night. I woke up in his arms and I pushed him off the bed. Before I knew it he was taking everything off. I was almost rapped Eli. By a guy you extremely hated.**

I could see the worry spreading across Eli's face. I didn't get anymore texts from him. I sat drinking some tea. Sighing hard and frequent. It was a lesson I needed to learn. Never trust every guy.

_One will dump you for a backstabbing cheerleader and then one will rape you._

I went to my laptop and read some Fan Fiction. Sipped some tea, listened to some songs. I stumbled across one that described what just happened.

I have secrets, I have _scars_  
As deep as anybody  
I have fears no one hears  
But don't tell anybody  
Sometimes I lie  
But doesn't everybody  
Sometimes  
Doesn't everybody

I looked at my wrist and saw deep impressions from Reese digging his fingers into my skin. His nails were so sharp to the point that it cut my skin. They were turning into scars. Scars I didn't want. I heard the front door open downstairs. Who was here. Definitely not Reese, who else would be here? The Edwards residence was somewhere not everyone goes to.

Eli stormed in, pulling me into the warmest hug. I just sobbed softly into his blazer. I was soaking it, drenched in tears. He kissed me soft, softer than Reese. I got what I needed, Eli. But there was no way Reese was going to get away from this. My mom and dad want to take this into trial. Eli just wants to shoot the little booger's head off. Eli and I curled up for the next couple hours, we both slept. I was in the perfect arms now. I smiled but it faded from the look of my wrist. Why me?

* * *

**O M G. The song was '_Sometimes-Melanie Horsnell_' It will be on my profile. I don't have anything else to say :/ Thanks! R&R!**


	20. Almost Gone

**I'm just going to get this over with :) CHAPTER 20!**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I met Reese up at the end of the sidewalk. He met close enough, a little to close. My fist tightened when he began to speak. His hands kept having spasms, he settled his hands into his pocket.

"Eli I love Clare. I know I was close to rapping her but she's just so damn cute. I just wanted it." I cringed. I knew what he meant by _it_. He wanted Clare's virginity. Slowly I turned around, if I had stayed anymore I would be close to knocking his teeth out. Reese grabbed my and I reacted by pulling away quick. "Don't. Touch. Me. Or Clare." I said in a low, growl like voice. He laughed, he proceeded to grab my arm and pull me in the ally. I saw it right then and there. He pulled out a pocket knife and started swinging it at me. I managed to dodge until he hit it into me. The pain hurt, I was feeling weak. Reese jerked it out. He stared at his hands. The knife was dripping in blood. His grip let go of the knife. I looked at my shirt, stained with blood. I was able to get up. Still limping, Reese ran off. Great he absolutely wanted me to die. A woman in her twenties or thirties spotted me as I was reaching for the handle of Morty. She rushed over and saw my stomach dripping in blood. How? How was I still alive?

**Clare's POV:**

My eyes were stinging with tears. I got a call that Eli had been stabbed. He was in surgery now. Who would want to do this to him? It couldn't have been Fitz. I stared at the scars on my wrist. Tears were pouring now. My laptop was blasting with music. I tried to breathe in and out but I couldn't.

_What if Eli didn't make it? Who could have done it? Was Eli going to be alright?_

Thoughts were racing in my mind when I felt my lungs tighten. I couldn't breathe at all. My hand met with my forehead, it was sweaty. My cheeks were wet from thousands of tears dripping, drip by drip down my cheek. I tried to relax on my bed but still. Was I hyperventilating? Then I remembered my diagnosis this summer. I went to the therapist cause I had been getting sick feelings in my stomach and a little moody. He had said I have anxiety. Anxiety in which causes stress, panic attacks, lots of other things. I realized I was having a panic attack. My thoughts focused on the song.

_Its just a drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_Its like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert_  
_But i'm holding you closer than most,_  
_Cause you are my heaven._

I cried harder. The song only made me think of Eli. On the phone they said he would be out of surgery around 4, it was 2 O' clock. My thoughts focused on who did it. I settled on one guess that I was positive about.

Reese.

***At The Hospital***

My feet were shuffling, fast. I slammed into the nurse's desk. She looked up. I smiled pleasantly.

"Hi I'm looking for Eli Goldsworthy." I asked.

She grabbed her binder and slammed it on the counter. Her finger slid down the page look for the G section. Her finger tapped, "Room G-4." I was about to run as fast as I could to the room when the nurse caught my hand, "He'll be fine." She assured me. I smiled knowing I would see Eli lying in the bed comfortable and healthy. I walked past G-2 and started shuffling my feet again. I went into G-4 closing the door quietly behind me. I smiled when I saw Eli's face. His face grew brighter every time I got closer to him. I brushed my hand over his hair and kissed his lips. I noticed a woman smiling at us. Who the hell was she?

* * *

**Yeah cliff cliff hanger :) Anyways. The song was '_A Drop in the Ocean-Ryan Pope_' I absolutely love this song. It will be on my profile as with the other songs. For those who are wondering how I got to explain Clare's panic attack so well, I have had one before so I know what they feel like and it seems like Clare could have one. Thanks to my readers and reviewers! R&R!**


	21. Tears

**I would like to make a big deal out of this but I shouldn't. Someone took one of my ideas in chapter 1 when Eli gave Clare his phone number. I would like to say BITCH IMMA GO LINCOLN PARK RAPIST ON YOU but I won't cause that means you liked my idea. But whoever steals any more of my ideas will have a Lincoln Park Rapist on their doorstep. K thanks.**

**PS If you get confuse during this chapter. Julia=Margret. I didn't like Julia so I changed it.

* * *

**

**Eli's POV:**

Clare was looking a little worried when she came in. I smiled every minute she got closer. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. She was looking around in confusion. She must've been wondering about the lady in the chair, my mom. When Reese had stabbed me, my mom had watched the stabbing part. I nearly collapsed in front of Morty when she came and drove me to the hospital. The more Clare glanced the more I was worried about Clare starting to ask questions. I just wanted to see Clare's eyes. How blue they were, but my eyes got heavier. My eyes closed, I couldn't hold on. It was blank.

**Clare's POV:**

I started breathing heavy. Eli's heart rate was lowering. A tear started to trickle down my cheek. He was close to dying. I didn't even give him a kiss, not even a hug. I wanted it to be a typical Friday night, lying on the couch watching a movie or asking deeper questions about each other. I would make sure to tell him the one thing I could always tell him, "_I love more than you will ever know. _Why was God putting me through this? Was he trying to show me that good things can slip away easily? Why should I worry about this when Eli was practically dying in front of me. I was standing there worrying about my problems. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room. One of the nurses came up to me, "M'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said as she guided me to the door. When I got out I was running towards an empty corridor. My back was against the wall, I slid down to the floor. Sobbing as hard as I could. Eli just slipped away, right from my fingers. Again everything comes back to the same thing, Why?

**Eli's POV:**

I was still in the blackness when a ball of air came through my lungs. I gasped. Doctors were struggling to revive me. They had a pattern going. How could I see myself? Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. A figure was in front of me. "Grandma?" Her hair was curly white. Just like Grandma's. But Grandma was dead, was I dead? I heard a beep on the machine on the machine. My heart rate was producing '34...52...66" I felt another tap.

"No you silly. It's me, Margret." My eyes got bigger. She looked the same as she did when she passed away. She was in a hospital gown, it was a little bloody from her wounds. I couldn't believe this is what I did to her. She smiled and tugged my pinky. Obviously she wanted to go some where. Then I was back into reality. My eyes opened and saw a room full of nurses. They were whispering around each other. One of the doctors came up to me and explained what had happened. But all I could think about was where Clare was when all of this happened. Did she actually see my body trying to be revive. I doubt it though, where was she now?

**Clare's POV: **

It was a little dreary in the corridor. I saw a doctor wandering he stopped, "Are you Clare?" I looked up I sighed and shook my head. He sat down next to me, "He's going to be fine. His surgery from earlier didn't go as expected. While recovering one of his muscles teared when he tried to lift an arm. When he tore it, it sent a nerve into a reaction. If I go any further I might scare you. He'll be fine." Fine. That's all. He can't be just fine, he had to be perfect. I got up with a stumble and walked to Eli's room. I turned around from a tap, a nurse with a disapproving look. She gestured me in. I ran over to Eli's side. He was still a little sleepy. I bent down and kissed him. If there was one thing that wasn't original it would be a hospital kiss.

* * *

**There y'alls have it chapter 21. Chapter 22 will be up on Friday or Sunday. Depending on how my Aunt's wedding plan is gonna go. Thanks! R&R!**


	22. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 22 :)

* * *

**

**Eli's POV:**  
Weeks have gone by. I had gotten out of the hospital. Clare saw me everyday except for today. She was busy with a Church fundraiser. I still couldn't believe I had been saved by death. My life was on a very thin piece of thread. Yet it all pulled through. What would it be like if I wasn't alive? I got out of bed slowly and went to the kitchen. I wasn't able to return to Degrassi until next week. I didn't even bother to look at my stitches. Clare didn't want to either but she had to. She helped by putting new gause on it everyday. Since Clare was at her church fundraiser, my mom stayed home to help. I sat in the kitchen, staring at my orange juice. My stomach couldn't handle much. What was there to do? There was Sunday morning cartoons, but that required me to move. Minutes were flying by and I continued to sit there. My mom stopped her knitting and came downstairs.

"Eli, why are you just sitting there?" my mom asked in a soft voice. I turned around in my seat and gave her my look. She sighed and started boiling some water for tea. Great she was in the mood for a talk. She patted my back. "I know Clare isn't here but you do have to cheer up a bit." she said with a smile. I faked smile just to make her happy. Yeah Clare wasn't here but I hated when my mom wanted me to 'Cheer Up'. Then I heard a knock on the door. My mom went to answer it, "Eli, you have a couple visitors!" my mom yelled. Yes out of all things I hated. I limped towards the door. Four people were standing at the door. One looked a little like Aladdin from Disney. A weird looking ginger. The palest kid with black curly hair. Then one that looked like a wanna be rapper. They were all wearing Degrassi sweatshirts and had a boquet of flowers. The ginger spoke, "Good morning Eli, I'm Holly J Sinclair. Your Student Consuel Vice Presindent. On behalf of Degrassi we're here to present you with these flowers." She said it all prim and proper like she was the next lady prez. Aladdin spoke, "We heard what had happen and we wanted to say sorry and that you get well soon." The pale kid looked all shaken and scared. I guess I was terrifying. But my house wasn't. Rapper dude tried to speak but Holly J cut him off, "Anyways Degrassi hopes you get well." They walked away handing my mom the flowers.

**Holly J's POV:**

"Ugh, He's such a Dracula. Why would he wanna be like that. No way to get girls." I said with my firm statement. I hated goth kids they always brought down mood. If I was mad I would get furious. If I was sad I would get depressed. Happy to sad, blah blah blah. Why did Simpson have to make us do this? Before I was happy now I'm just glum. Feeling like I hated the world.I heard Dave and Wesley fighting about one of their nerd topics. What the hell was Realm of Doom? A website for nerds to hook up with more nerds and do math together? Was I the only one who was completely normal? You have Miss Purity ring, Goth boy, Three nerds, Aladdin, A rapper wanna be, Desousa bitch, qb1, Jenna and KC with their unborn child, Declan, Fashion drama queen Alli, could I go any further? Fiona and I could be normal but she went on a champange rampage. My life wasn't even normal. I was dirt poor. All I had was Aladdin and his eyebrows. They weren't nearly as sexy as Declan's.

**Sav's POV:**

Holly J was now calling me her Aladdin. Did I seriously look like Aladdin? Whatever was up her? I didn't want to bother with it. She was like a shark, you tick it off you get your arm bitten off. I would like to keep my arm. She probably only this angry cause Wesley and Dave were part of Student Counsel and they had to follow us around. HJ was a special human being. Sometimes I wanna dance in her golden hair. "HJ, you wanna ditch them?" I said pointing to Wesley and Dave. She slapped me on the arm and kept walking to the car.

**Clare's POV:**

This fundraiser was never going to end! I was sitting in a chair backed up in a far corner. All I had on my mind was Eli and whether or not he was going to be okay with out me. My mom walked over, "Clare, why are you ignoring everyone?" I sighed. She tugged on my dressed and brought me over to the stage. I stood next to her while she made her speech. While she was still going, a strange boy kept looking at me. He was well dressed and he was wearing khakis. His hair was a little curly and glasses were covering his face.


	23. Update To My Readers: Explanations

_Ugh! I hate when writers have to do this;_

_Hey guys! I'm going to give you reasons why I haven't updated :/_

_1) I have been really busy with school (no joke) and I haven't had any time to update. _

_2) I know I keep promising to some readers that I'll update soon around the weekends but my weekends have been viciously busy too._

_3) I got grounded last week and my mom took my laptop away._

_4) Last week my sister came to town (back from college) and I didn't want to ignore her because I hadn't seen her in forever._

_5) Lousy excuse but I get very distracted on Tumblr. _

_6) I lost a lack in interest of writing about Eli and Clare (thinking about doing a Harry Potter one :D) _

_7) I ran low on tea which helps me write my stories (don't worry but I bought more yesterday)_

_8) Parents are forcing me to practice my Viola every night (or try too)._

_9) I have to go to bed earlier._

_10) I get sick of writing because I do it everyday in Language Arts._

* * *

_I hope I gave you guys some explanations and I will surely promise that I **WILL** write one this weekend or the weekend after that. If I don't you can give me hate._

_**Hopes and Wishes-**_

_**Maggie :D**_


	24. It Finally Happens

**Hey guys, this chapter probably won't be the best. I was brain dead writing it. At least chapter 23 is here! I tried to tie this chapter into the Degrassi episode I saw tonight. I will try to include an Adam POV somewhere. I don't I will have a chapter up soon, I got a sleepover tomorrow :)**

**Anyways I love you guys 33**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

My mom and I left the fundraiser. We returned home and she sat me down at the table. This isn't going to be good, I thought. She sat down and dad in the chair next to me. "Clare, if you haven't notice, your father and I have been having great differences in our marriage lately-" I cut her off, "Let me guess, you're getting a divorce?" My dad coughed and mom's face was stern. The room was stiff as no one wanted to speak. Mom had cut off the silence, "Well, Clare we didn't think you had known right away."

Was she serious? I had been witnessing their marriage fall apart since day one. I've been witnessing my boyfriend and myself get hurt. I knew it all had been happening, I always tried to cut it off from my thoughts. How could I? It was like she was reminding me everyday that the divorce was coming sooner or later. I couldn't deal with the further silence, "Mom, I always saw it coming since you guys started fighting. You think I was oblivious to it? I never was! I could always hear the breaking, screaming, yelling! Most of all I could feel all the pain!" I stormed out of the kitchen and walked swiftly to my room.

I looked at my wrist where the scars from Reese were. They thought they were hurting themselves the most but they barely tried to help me from my pain. Eli was receiving most of the pain. It was all just painful, I'm not the kind to do pain. It was like my life was a cut, bleeding, with no bandage. It was only half past eight. I slipped on my giraffe pajamas and crawled into my bed. I flipped open my laptop immediately going to Youtube. The first song on my playlist filled through my speakers.

_I know they say you can't go home again_  
_I just had to come back one last time_  
_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam_  
_But these handprints on the front steps are mine_

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom_  
_Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar_  
_I bet you didn't know under that live oak_  
_My favorite dog is buried in the yard_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feeling_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_  
_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothing but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years_  
_From Better Homes and Gardens magazine_  
_Plans were drawn and concrete poured_  
_Nail by nail and board by board_  
_Daddy gave life to mama's dream_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feeling_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_  
_If I could walk around in I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothing but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

_You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can_  
_I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feeling_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_  
_If I walk around I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothing but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

**Eli's POV:**

I was sipping some lemonade when the phone rang. Mom had answered it and handed to me. I coughed to clear my voice and set my lemonade down, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Eli, it's Clare." she sounded like she had been crying forever. The last time she cried was when I was in the hospital. "Oh, I guess something is wrong?" I asked her. She laughed and snuffled, "Why do you assume that?" she asked.

"Well, nearly every time you call me, something is wrong." I heard the line disconnect. Was I that mean?

* * *

** It was awful I get the point. The song was called _The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert_. It will be on my author's page.**

**Thanks! R&R!**


	25. A New Beginning

**Guess what! I get out of school in eight and half days, which means I'll be staying up. That means I'll be writing more of the story. Not now but in a few days, wait till June seventeenth or eighteenth. I also got pass advanced on my SOL test for Language Arts. I might post a new story that I had already written a chapter and a half of. Here's a look of what I have in store.**

**Hugs and Bugs,**

**Maggie**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

It had been forever since I had talked to Eli. I mean we were on spring break for a week, isn't that a good excuse? I can remember what happened to him. It sickens me ever time I think of it. There's always guilt hanging over me now. I feel like the reason Eli got stabbed was because of me. The last time I spoke to him I hung up on him. How could I not feel guilty for that?

**Eli's POV:**

There's a reason why I hadn't called Clare back. It always rude to hang up on someone. Surely it's true she always calls me when something is wrong and I wish her and I could just talk about something nice. She can be so beautiful sometimes but she constantly worries about things. I wish I could try and call her but I know I'm going to get yelled at for not calling her. Why am I the one who has to call her? She has thumbs. I still love her but she can improve on how she acts. I'm not sure if I really want to talk to her when I see her again.

* * *

**If I don't post the a chapter on June seventeenth or the next day I will be very frustrated at myself. I guarantee there'll be one on this website within those days. Enjoy your suspenseful paragraph!**


End file.
